Remember One Shot
by duskrider
Summary: One Shot. Warning Blood, Death, and Gore along with little details. The aftermath of a world where Izuku breaks before becoming a hero and taking the wrong turn and avoiding the slime monster's explosive rampage.


Remember

Summary: A walk down memory lane with a old _friend_. Warning; Blood, Gore, and Death both on screen and Mentioned. ONE-SHOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or DC Comics.

Warning: Death, Blood, Gore, and other Horrors you have been warned and if you are not within the legal age limits, I take no blame for you reading this despite it clearly being labeled Rate M.

**Remember**

"Do you remember what it was like Kacchan?" a young man with green hair said out loud. His eyes were wide and unfocused. "When we wanted to be heroes all those years ago." A madness in his green eyes that showed a broken man. A twisted joy that is the reason behind all his actions.

He stood in a dark room without any visible light source other than a window as he looked at the flames outside and listened to the screams as mothers threw their children out windows to escape the blaze unknowing or perhaps uncaring of the hungry shadows in the flames claiming them as they fell.

This young man turns to the center of this dark room to a shadowed figure tied up. His blond spiky hair visible just barely through the light of the window as flames danced in the night. He was gagged and Izuku knew not to expect a response. His hands and feet tied, and his equipment gone but he could never be too sure. Half expecting his old friend to chew through the gag and hurl abuse at him once more.

This was The Explosive Hero, Ground Zero one of the strongest heroes in the world and former friend of his Bakugo Katsuki. Or Kacchan as he calls him even after all these years and betrayals.

Strolling across the floor smiling as his shadows moved to bring him a chair. Such nice little beings. Well they were after he broke their father and tore him to shreds and regrew him again, and _again and again._ What did that little birdy used to call them? Dark Shadow? No, it was hard to remember the screaming starts to fade together after a while.

Leaning into the flight that flickers from the window in the only building not ablaze giggling as he hears the frantic pounding on the door. Screams announcing their arrival demanding for the door to open. It is always so nice for food to get delivered for his pets right to his door! Nodding sending his various Shadow Demons as he calls them to the door. Wouldn't want to interrupt or to wake little Eri.

Such a darling little girl. Most would think he took her in for her quirk but that could not be further from the truth. The manipulation of time was a powerful force.

Afterall if he wants something like another quirk, he would just take it. No, the reason he took her was for her eyes. Eyes filled with despair. Eyes filled with hopelessness. Eyes so much like his own so long ago…_before he broke_ and got remade into something BETTER and more Fabulous! Before Sensei took him in and he found his true calling. _Bringing smiles to the world! ~_

Thinking back on it he should have thanked All Might for crushing that foolish dream.

"Did I ever thank All Might, Kacchan? For crushing that foolish and childish dream of mine?" Rubbing his shaggy and messy green hair noting he needs a shower after this so much dirt and soot that no one would see his freckles. And more importantly _his smile! ~_

Such a wide and glorious smile!

If he had one regret and only one is that he never thanked All Might for his choice it is what led to his smile. The kind of smile that says today is gonna be a great day, _for me. _

"You know what I never did tell you how I got my smile did I?" I trace it from one edge to the over corner to corner, end to end. "You see after my dream died, I walked home after considering your _friendly _advice."

Spinning out of his chair feeling Kacchan's eyes on him and his thrilling story.

After all who does not like story time it always gets some great laughs from his darling Harley Quinn. No one gets me like you do baby.

Smiling as the fire's flickers and the screams down below from my shadows having their fill of _meat. _

"You see I took a different route home. See I heard some explosions from a scene I would later find out was some mediocre villain trying to kill _my friend._ And remembering All Might's words turned left instead of right that day. And that lead me down the rabbit hole. But unlike dear Alice my guide was no Rabbit no it was a Wolf. Well the big bad wolf with his claws so sharp picked me up and asked why I was not smiling. Being the helpful person and gave me one." I feel the scar tissue tracing it from one end right bellow my right eye to the other end bellow my left.

"Did it hurt? Why would I care about that? My dream _died _do you remember what happened when that one girl's dream died? Something about making enough money for her family or such nonsense. Remember how you found her a week later? Or were its hours? You know I never expected my first experiments with my gas to bring such a smile to so many! ~ Yet leave so many more with frowns. That girl motivated me, so I owed her a smile to remember before slipping off to dream land and _joining her family._"

Remembering that brown haired girl fondly thinking in another life she could have been his Harley Quinn, but it was for the best. His girl would not like it if he became a playboy and would stab him at the thought of it. That feisty vixen!

"Oh, where was I again? I always get side tracked when telling stories. That is why I never finish before my audience turn silent _as a grave._ Oh, right the wolf! Thanks Bestie. Anyway, after that I was found by Sensei and then I got his attention by _ramming my pen into that wolf's eye as a thank you. _No that was not how it went! Oh well you know the first thing to go is memory or was that sanity? Was the whole USJ thing before or after that kid with the engines getting his fender bender and being sent to the hospital. Something about the other guy taking his arms and legs. NO DON'T TELL ME SPOLIERS!"

He raises up his right arm and smacks Kacchan knocking his chair over. "Oh, my so sorry I guess I forget my own strength at times." Sits the chair back on and wiping off some of the red.

"Did I ever tell you how I meet my wife? Well it is all thanks to you buddy boy!" Smiling widely as he hears her joy full laughter in the distance as she takes care hunting down the so-called heroes that were attracted by his _little show. _Just like it did Kacchan. "Oh, there she is my angel, my Harley Quinn. I remember when she first got to my little home. It was after the USJ or was it JSU? After seeing her I could not get her out of my mind and while I was disappointed, I was not allowed to put a _smile on your face. _I was happy. Such a sharp tongue, gorgeous black hair, and those ears! You know I always though myself a leg man, not that hers are not good looking, not an ear man but she changed me after first sight. Only one little problem. She was a hero-in-training but no big deal I just had to teach her the lesson that All Might, and you taught me. That heroes are _worthless and never truly smile._"

Remembering those moments before they started dating. It was rather slow going but over time she started to react less and less losing more and more hope of rescue so I did what any gentleman would do if he loves interest was unhappy. _Put a smile on her face._ No, I did not do what Wolf did to me I simply talked and made her laugh.

Sure, my cologne Le Smilex _might _have had a small effect but it was me and not the cologne that eventually brought out what I saw in her eyes when I first meet her. _The madness of the only sane person in a world of insanity. _After seeing her let go of her self-restraint and carve purple headed midget like a turkey months later at the camping trip that heroes take, apparently. It was like falling in love all over again!

"Oh, it was such a heated romance, but it was nothing compared to when we took in little Eri. She fit right in and while we were young, we decided what the heck if Bakumom was able to raise you into a _decent _person than I could raise Eri into a great one!" Sure, it was a little touch and go at times but after seeing her _arts and crafts project _with that ass Overhaul _providing the materials. _It all worked out.

"Did I ever mention how we got married in Vegas by the King himself, Elves Presley! I knew he had an immortal quirk or something, so I took it from him. Though for reason I could now see through clothing. It was frankly disturbing since it was the USA home of fast food and slower workout plans. So, I gave It back and took his eyes and made some lovely neckless out of them for little Eri. She loves practicing with them, so they never rot away." Should I find some other famous person and make a neckless out of eyes for her?

Nah that would spoiler her too much better bring them over and have her take care of things. She does love _arts and crafts. _

"Oh, dear me I drifted off again didn't I." Sitting down face to face with Kacchan looking into his eyes I frown.

"Sorry it's just not the same without you screaming any more. But my dear Jiro suggested I get some closure on some issues, but this is just not working. Good thing I got that quirk to clone people with, but they never turn out the same. Always a little bit, tiny bit, more _insane _the first time around." Plucks a hair from the corpses head and puts it in a zip lock baggy. Than looks back and take out his knife and cuts off a finger or three just in case. "Oh, Eri dear I got a present for you! ~" No sense in wasting perfectly good art supplies after all.

It would be like not using his All Might bone table as a foot rest simply inconceivable! Or was that wasteful? Like how he _convinced _All for One to _gift _him, his quirk. A little early birthday/Christmas gift to himself!

Smiling I snap my fingers creating a small explosion to get the heroes attention as they try to escape my love whom after that little quirk from some exhibitionist was able to create all kinds of toys to play with her foes with. And that is not even bringing up his Legion of Followers both clones and otherwise, that kid was such a lucky find. More so after finding out he made Wolf in the first place something about a protector from Bullies. Oh well the kid's dead along with his family no need to worry about that.

Though part of me wonders if those rumors about the remaining heroes having created some dimension ship or are working on it is true. After all this work it would be nice to have a little _vacation. _

"hahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAA!" Laugher fills the ash filled air and Jiro looks up in her sexy jester outfit.

"Oh looks like Mr.J is in the mood! I'm getting lucky tonight!" She smiles widely looking down at Mt. Lady on her knees having lost her legs a while ago.

"Sorry but I have to wrap this up." Uses her old friend's power to create an oversized gun and BANG Mt. Lady is now leaving a Mt. Brain mess. Now to get to her Mr. J, the man formerly known as the boy Izuku Midoriya, the Clown Prince of Crime, Lord of Chaos, Destroyer of the Age of Heroes, Her Husband, and The Second Coming of All for One.

The Joker.


End file.
